L’annonce fatidique
by JazzyJo
Summary: Voici un petit recueil de textes sur le moment où Sev & Herm annoncent leur liaison à leurs amis. Toutes les manières sont bonnes, toutes les réactions permises. Allez voir, vous comprendrez mieux.
1. Préambule

**L'annonce fatidique ou comment commettre un homicide involontaire **

**Disclamer** : Tout les personnages, lieux, sortilèges…finalement, tout ce qui est crédible dans les histoires qui suivent sont attribuables à J.K. Rowling.

Le recueil de textes suivant est le résultat de (trop) nombreuse lectures de fanfics comprenant le couple Severus/Hermione. C'est un couple intéressant puisque, à la fois, tout les réunis et tout les éloignes.

En effet, l'âge, le statut de mangemort, le rôle d'espion, le fait que le sombre professeur de potion ait tant de mal à ouvrir son cœur…Ah oui! Tant de choses qui contribuent à créer des distances entre nos deux tourtereaux, même si, au final, l'amour fini toujours par triompher (enfin presque). Cependant, dans le calcul, il ne faudrait surtout pas négliger le facteur « amis ».

Au cours de mes lectures, j'ai pu noter qu'une étape cruciale dans toutes relations Severus/Hermione est le moment de l'annonce de la fatidique alliance. À tout les coups, ce n'est pas une nouvelle qui passe inaperçue. En fait, je ne me souviens pas avoir lu une fanfic où cet événement se passait dans le genre…

_« Ah! Au fait les gars, j'avais pratiquement oublié de vous dire que je sort avec Snape. », dit Hermione avec un grand sourire, des étoiles plein les yeux._

_« Pour vrai! Super », dit Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu « Je suit tellement content pour toi. » Il la pris dans ses bras pour lui donner un gros câlin avant de se diriger à la table des professeurs pour faire de même au maître des potions._

_De sont côté, Ron applaudissait de manière frénétique. « Oh! Hermione, je suis tellement ravi que tu ais enfin trouvé le bonheur. Si un homme sur terre peut te rendre heureuse, c'est sûrement lui. Comptez-vous vous marier bientôt? Tu sais comme j'aaaaaime les mariages. Vraiment c'est trooooop beau » finit-il, une larme de joie perlant au coin de l'œil…_

Non! Je pense avoir jamais vu quelque chose ressemblant à ça.

Néanmoins, je me suis mise en tête de faire un petit recueil rassemblant quelques histoires portant sur le moment où les amis du couple apprennent la relation. Je crois en effet que ça peut amener à des situations…intéressantes (là c'est le moment où je me lance dans une démonstration de mon rire démoniaque, celui pour lequel je m'entraîne avec assiduité. Je tiens à remercier mes mentors : Le Seigneur de Ténèbres, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy aussi mon mentor en ce qui concerne mon rire « _Blond Attitude »_), surtout que certaines de ces histoires seront apprêté sauce serpentard.

Je voudrais aussi profiter de l'occasion pour remercier mes commanditaires : _Weasley; Farces pour Sorciers Farcétieux_, _Zonko_ et _Honeydukes_.

Je tiens également à vous rappeler de donner généreusement à la _Fondation pour la Recherche sur les Troubles de Santé Mentale et Autres Dérangements d'Ordre Psychologique_ (F.R.T.S.M.A.D.O.P.). Cette fondation vise à créer des traitements pour les patients de l'aile psychiatrique de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. En effet, je crains que suite à l'annonce de la relation entre Severus et Hermione, plusieurs personnages auront besoin de soins appropriés. Je vous pris donc, encore une fois, de donner généreusement, en vous remerciant du font du cœur à l'avance pour votre précieuse contribution (là c'est le moment où je me concentre sur mon pire souvenir pour que les larmes perlent dans mes yeux. Je mets également en marche l'option « tremblement du menton »).

Il faut également noter qu'il s'agit de mes premières fic, j'attends donc vos commentaires, qu'ils soient élogieux ou critiques. N'ayez crainte, je suis faite forte et, au pire, je pourrai me tourner vers la F.R.T.S.M.A.D.O.P. Pour les updates, je ne peux vous faire aucune promesse, tout dépend du moment ou Inspiration daignera me rendre une petite visite.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Courrier chanté

**Courrier chanté**

Harry était arrivé au Terrier la veille, peu après son anniversaire, comme à son habitude. Il se leva et alla rejoindre la famille Weasley dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il embrassa Ginny et s'assied à côté d'elle pendant que Molly emplissait son assiette.

Tous se retournèrent en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Je me demande qui cela peut bien être si tôt le matin », dit Arthur en allant répondre.

Il revint dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard, suivit d'un jeune homme déguiser comme ce héros de bande dessiné moldu : Batman. Le nouvel arrivant se racla la gorge et pris la parole.

« Bonjour j'ai un courrier chanté à l'attention de… », il pris un morceaux de parchemin couvert d'écriture, sûrement les paroles du courrier chanté et le nom des destinataires, « Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur Ronald Weasley et Miss Ginevra Weasley. »

Il scruta la salle à manger pour voir si tous les destinataires étaient présent. Après que les personnes concernées ait signifié leur présence, l'homme sortit du slip jaune de son déguisement quelque chose. C'était un petit appareil moldu servant à projeter de la musique. L'homme personnifiant Batman sélectionna une piste et une musique emplit la pièce, sous les regards plein de questions des personnes rassemblées, il se mis à chanter.

_Pour vous je suis l'infâme salaud_

_La grasse terreur des cachots_

_J'ai adorer vous voir souffrir_

_Ce fut pour moi le plus grand des plaisirs_

_-_

_Même si pour deux tout est fini_

_Le temps des cours est révolu_

_Sachez qu'on s'débarasse pas d'ses ennemis_

_Surtout depuis que j'lui ai passé d'sus_

_-_

_Ce n'est sûrement pas d'la baiser _

_Qui m'empêchera d'vous détester_

_Ce n'est sûrement pas d'la baiser _

_Qui m'coupe l'envie d'vous trucider_

_-_

_Qui aurait put un jour s'douter_

_Hermione Granger dévergondée_

_Avec le professeur de potion_

_Dans pleins d'extravagantes positions_

_-_

_Puisque Weasley ne pourra goûter_

_Alors à moi de révéler_

_En tournant l'couteau dans la plait_

_Oh oui la fellation elle s'y connait_

_-_

_Ce n'est sûrement pas d'la baiser_

_Qui m'empêchera d'vous détester_

_Ce n'est sûrement pas d'la baiser _

_Qui m'coupe l'envie d'vous trucider_

_-_

_Ô toi petite Weasley_

_Si à l'orgasme Potter ne sait t'amener_

_À ma porte tu dois frapper_

_Hermione je sais aime partager_

_-_

_Maintenant au tour du balafré_

_Parce que je dois te remercier_

_Voldemort mort et enterré_

_Jour et nuit, mon nom elle peut crier_

_-_

_Ce n'est sûrement pas d'la baiser_

_Qui m'empêchera d'vous détester_

_Ce n'est sûrement pas d'la baiser _

_Qui m'coupe l'envie d'vous trucider_

Une fois son courrier chanté délivré, Batman rangea le parchemin et l'appareil musical moldu pour se diriger vers la sorti. L'homme chauve-souris avait laissé derrière lui un climat de consternation, le mot est faible. Si, grâce à leur sagesse – ou à cause d'un violent choc nerveux, c'est difficile à déterminer -, les parents Weasley réussissaient à garder leur calme, c'est à dire qu'ils étaient cois, les plus jeunes avaient plus de malà contenir leurs émotions. En d'autre termes, Harry était tomber inconscient sur le plancher, Ginny lui vomissait dessus tout ce qu'elle avait avalé durant les trois derniers jours et Ron essayait de s'auto avadakedavariser, tentative vaine puisqu'il avait subitement perdus tout ses pouvoirs magiques.

_Pendant ce temps, dans une maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur…_

« Je me demande comment ils prendront la nouvelle », dit Hermione en se collant davantage contre son amant. « Rassure moi, le moyen que tu as utilisé leurs permettra de l'apprendre en douceur. »

« Ne t'en fait pas mon amour. J'y ait vu personnellement », dit Severus en affichant un grand sourire. « Vu l'heure à laquelle ils apprendront _tout_ concernant notre relation, je suis persuadé qu'ils seront particulièrement… hum…réceptif. Oh oui, ce sera tout en douceur. »


	3. Parlez moi d'amour

**Parlez-moi d'amour**

Le week-end était enfin arrivé et les étudiants pouvaient souffler un peu. Si ça n'avait pas été de l'orage qui faisait rage, avec ses éclaires déchirant le ciel, la journée aurait été parfaite. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'étaient installés dans leur coin préféré de la salle commune des Gryffondors, devant la cheminée. Ils discutaient ensemble et tous rigolaient… tous ? Non! Hermione semblait tendue, très tendue. Harry, qui était juste à côté d'elle, voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, le livre qu'elle tenait était ouvert à la même page depuis près de 45 minutes, mais elle fixait le vide.

« Heu, Mione, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda le Survivant.

« Humm. » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Allez Herm », dit Ron qui avait pris connaissance du précédent échange. « Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, nous somme tes amis. C'est encore Malfoy qui t'embête. »

« Non ça n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy. »

« Hermione est amoureuse !», sorti Ginny. Devant les regards interloqués devant elle, celui de Hermione compris, elle s'expliqua. « Quoi ! Ça se voix, tu es toute pensive, mais en même temps, toute rayonnante, ça ne peut être que ça. Et puis entre fille on sent ces choses-là. »

Harry pris une mine complice. « Alors qui a volé le cœur de notre Mione ? »

« Non, mais vraiment vous êtes trop… Et puis vous voulez pas le savoir, si vous saviez qui c'est, vous ne voudriez pas savoir. »

« Voyons Hermione »,dit Ron « Je te l'ai dit qu'on pouvait tout se dire. Nous ne te jugerons pas, à moins que ce soit Malfoy. »

« C'est pas Malfoy », dit-elle entre ses dents (dents qui étaient très blanche d'ailleurs puisque ses parents dentistes lui avait fait bénéficier durant l'été de la toute dernière technologie en matière de blanchiment) « Ah! Et puis merde, je ne pourrai pas vous le cacher éternellement … enfin … (soupir) … c'est que … je-sort-avec-Snape », finit-elle par lâcher d'un seul bloc.

« QUOI! », hurlèrent Harry et Ron en cœur.

« Mais, Hermione, c'est complètement insensé. Il est à l'opposer du charme. Snape c'est l'antonyme de la séduction. C'est la dernière personne avec qui je pourrais m'imaginer en train de… » Ginny lassa sa phrase en suspend, trop occupée à réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

Son frère prit la relève de la conversation « Tu peux pas. Merde, si tu cherchais quelqu'un pire que Malfoy, et bien bravo, tu l'a trouvé. »

« Ron! De toute manière tu as autant de sensibilité qu'une cuillère à café, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien comprendre à l'amour. Et puis tu est agaçant avec tes « Malfoy » à toutes les phrases. Dis dont, en serais-tu amoureux.»

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Harry le brisa.

« Franchement Hermione, j'essaie vraiment de comprendre, mais tu parle de Snape, le salaud fini, la chauve-souris graisseuse, le prof le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard… », comme Ginny avait fait plus tôt, Harry laissa sa phrase sans fin, mais pour une raison bien plus agréable qu'un haut-le-œur.

**Attention ! Nous entrons présentement dans une zone de Mary-Sue, je répète, nous entrons dans une zone de Mary-Sue. Veuillez regagner vos places et boucler vos ceintures. Merci de votre collaboration.**

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame avait laissé entré une ravissante…que dis-je, une éblouissante jeune femme. Sa grâce et sa beauté irradiaient. Ses splendides cheveux blond, long jusqu'à la mis cuisse, ondulaient aux rythme de ses pas. Elle ne semblait pas marcher, cela aurait été trop quelconque, elle flottait dans le plus parfais et cinématographique ralenti. Sa robe dansait contre ses jambes longues et fines, sous l'effet de la magie, ou encore sous l'effet du ventilateur qui était apparu au moment de son entrée dans la salle. Elle s'arrêta de flotter près des quatre Gryffondors. Un « follow spot » apparu au plafond, inondant la beauté sublime de sa lumière au même moment où un orchestre sorti du dortoir des garçons une chorale du dortoir des filles pour entonner le segment _Hallelujah_ du _Messiah_ de Haendel. Durant les quelques 3 minutes 40 seconde que dure la pièce, l'orage qui sévissait à l'extérieur disparu, laissant place à un arc-en-ciel et à un soleil éclatant. Des oiseaux vinrent se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle commune pour gazouiller, accompagnés de papillons multicolores. Quand la femme étira ses lèvres dans un sourire à faire éclore les roses, tous purent constater à quel point ses dents étaient blanches, même plus blanches que celles de Hermione.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Mary-Sue Aimé Aphrodite Vénus Michelle-ma-belle-sont-des-mots-qui-vont-très-bien-ensemble Lovegood Vadeboncoeur Jevouzème Éfoumémé troisième du nom. Grâce à mes supers pouvoirs, j'ai eu connaissance de la crise qui se joue ici. Pour le bien-être de l'humanité, je me dois d'intervenir. » Mary-Sue, fit une pause afin que tous puissent la contempler.

En effet, elle était contemplée. Le silence n'était interrompu que par des « Oooooooh ! » ou des « Aaaaaaahhhh ! » admiratifs.

Elle reprit enfin, car tous étaient impatients d'entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix. « Je viens prendre la défense de Hermione. Oui, oui, je connais déjà son nom à cause de mes supers pouvoirs. Je viens vous parler d'amour, car nul, à part moi bien sûr, n'est en mesure de comprendre et de juger l'amour. NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas juger deux personnes qui s'aimes. L'amour est une chose qui ne se commande pas, nous ne pouvons donner une direction à notre cœur. L'amour est la chose la plus puissante qu'il existe sur terre, à part moi peut-être, mais c'est parce que je suis amour, je suis donc bien placée pour en parler. L'amour est le fondement même de l'humanité, la raison pour laquelle nous venons sur terre… ». Mary-Sue parla d'amour encore durant de longues heures, bien que ce ne fut pas nécessaire pour convaincre les amis d'Hermione, ces derniers ayant accepté le choix de la Gryffondor après les dix premières secondes de l'exposé. Cependant, c'était tellement agréable d'entendre Mary-sue parler que personne n'eut envie de la couper.

Suite à son discours, Mary-Sue quitta Poudlard pour aller voir Voldemort. Bien sûr, elle ne le tua pas parce qu'elle réussi à l'amener à la lumière. Celui qu'on appelait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est devenu après ce jour de gloire Celui-qui-aime-de-tout-son-cœur. Il œuvre maintenant pour des fondations venant en aides aux patients de Ste Mangouste, dont la F.R.T.S.M.A.D.O.P. (cf. chap 1).

Ils vécurent tous heureux et en paix jusqu'à ce que les hommes commence à délaisser leur femme pour aller admirer et aimer Mary-Sue. Comme ce fut le cas de Severus et Hermione décida d'aller éclater la tronche de Mary-Sue à coup de Kalachnikov. Désormais, une rue de Londres sorcier porte son nom et une statut, en mouvement cela va de soit, fut érigée en son honneur à Pré-au-lard représentant Hermione, fusil à la main entrain de ruer de coup de pied le corps sans vie de Mary-Sue pour finalement lui cracher dessus. On peut lire sur la plaque commémorative accompagnant la statut _Hermione Granger : L'héroïne de la communauté sorcière féminine, protectrice de l'harmonie des ménages du Royaume-Unis_.

Après cet incident ils vécurent tous (sauf Mary-Sue qui fut enterré 18 pieds sous terre, aucune chance à prendre) heureux dans un monde où la guerre était une réalité quotidienne, mais Hermione ne craignait plus rien tant qu'elle avait son arme dans la main gauche, sa baguette dans la main droite et Severus tout près. Évidemment, ils eurent plusieurs enfants, cinq pour être exacte, dont trois furent l'objet d'une prophétie leur prédisant qu'ils étaient élus pour vaincre le mal.


	4. Choc post traumatique

**Choc post-traumatique**

Elle filait droit devant, fendant l'air avec assurance. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, elle était en mission. Elle ne devait pas faillir, elle avait une réputation à conserver, parce qu'elle était la plus forte, la plus agile, la plus brillante. Elle était ZHE chouette.

Hedwige n'était pas une chouette comme les autres. Elle était la chouette du Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort il y a quelques mois. Elle avait joué un rôle clé dans cette guerre, délivrant des messages d'une très haute importance. Elle avait même tué un mangemort. D'accord, elle avait confondu Pettigrow avec sont repas du soir, mais il en était pas moins mort.

Il ventait très fort, tant et si bien que Hedwige avait mis plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour arriver à l'appartement de Hermione. Le harfang se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre, encore perdu dans ses pensés au sujet du palmarès des oiseaux les plus populaires du monde sorcier.

_Deuxième, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Moi, deuxième, un oiseau de mon standing arriver deuxième. Déclassé par cette saleté de perruche inflammable. Fumseck l'oiseau le plus populaire du monde sorcier pfff. Juste parce que Monsieur perd ses plumes à droite et à gauche on le croit meilleur que moi. C'est quoi ce bordel, je demande un recomptage. Qui à tué un mangemort, hein, qui. C'est moi, MOUAAA!_

Hedwige frappa rageusement à la fenêtre, mais Hermione n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

_Pourquoi mettre la musique aussi forte ! Elle ne m'entendra jamais. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à rester là à attendre qu'elle me voit. Il ne manquait plus que ça, il pleut. C'est ça, il pleut, il vente…et l'état de mon plumage quelqu'un s'en préoccupe. Je n'ai pas fait la couverture de ChouetteMag pour rien, j'ai le style et une image à préserver._

Quelqu'un pénétra dans l'appartement. Hermione se retourna et fonça tout droit vers l'homme en noir.

_Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec la chauve-souris. Mais tu va la lâcher sale brute. Harry à bien raison de le détesté celui-là, vicieux corbeau. Bon c'est mieux comme ça, il a lâché Hermione. Non, mais je rêve, elle lui arrache ses vêtements! Aahhhrrrgg. Je pensais que s'était avec l'ami de Coq qu'elle devait faire ces choses là._

Ne pouvant supporter d'avantage cette vision, Hedwige se cacha la tête sous son aile.

_Je ne veux pas voir ça. NON! Je ne veux pas l'entendre non plus. Du calme Hed, tu as un message à délivrer. Tu n'as jamais failli à ta tâche, tu ne commenceras pas aujourd'hui. Pense à autre chose. La chasse, c'est ça, la chasse. Tu t'enfonces dans le noir…non…la chasse en plein jour est plus appropriée à la situation. Tu voix une souris bien grasse. Elle tente de t'échapper en pénétrant dans un trou NON! Elle ne pénètre pas dans un trou. Tu l'attrape, tu la mange, c'est fini. Bon! Et eux, ils ont fini là._

Hedwige retira la tête de sous son aile pour voir si elle pouvait se débarrasser de ce message et rentrer au calme chez Harry, mais le destin voulait que les deux tourtereaux aient choisi de s'accoupler sur le comptoir juste devant la fenêtre. La pauvre chouette tomba à la renverse et eu tout juste le temps de déployer ses ailes, ce qui lui évita de se fracasser les plumes contre le bitume.

Durant le voyage de retour, elle ne cessait de revoir des images dont ses chastes yeux auraient pu se passer. Jamais elle n'oublierait cette vision d'horreur, elle le savait. Elle resterait toujours traumatisée par cela.

Elle pénétra dans la maison de Harry et vint atterrir sur le bras de son ami, cherchant un peut de réconfort. Il lui tapota la tête et retira le message.

« Mais Hedwige, tu n'as pas livré mon message! »

_Si tu savais Harry, si tu savais. C'est affreux._

« Que se passe-t-il, tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

_Un cauchemar je te dis._

« Bois un peu d'eau, ça va te faire du bien. »

_De l'eau! Mon salut!_

Hedwige vola jusqu'à son bol d'eau et il plongea littéralement la tête.

_La mort n'est pas un châtiment, mais une délivrance._

Devant la vision de sa chouette en train de se noyer dans son bol d'eau, Harry se précipita pour se saisir du pauvre animal.

_Non laisse-moi, laisse-moi mourir._

« Hedwige, mais que fais-tu là! »

_Si je savais parler, je te dirais tout et tu voudrais m'accompagner dans la mort. Maintenant laisse-mouaaaaaaaa!_

« Arrête. Hedwige, calme-toi. »

_Harry, laisse-moi partir vers des cieux toujours bleus._

Harry fini par réussir à enfermer Hedwige dans sa cage, changeant son bol pour une petite soucoupe. Durant les semaines suivantes, la chouette sombra dans une profonde dépression.

Quelques mois plus tard, Harry compris mieux ce qui était à l'origine de la triste mine de sa compagne ailée. Hedwige avait tenté de se suicider en revenant de chez Hermione et lui, venait juste de la croiser sur le Chemin de Traverse, embrassant Snape à pleine bouche.

Encore sous le choc, Harry sortie une bouteille de Fire whisky de l'armoire. Il s'en versa un verre et en empli la soucoupe de Hedwige. La chouette but tout d'un trait et lança un cri perçant pour que Harry la resserve, ce qu'il fit.

« Tu as raison Hedwige, saoulons-nous la gueule. »

Le lendemain, le Garçon-à-la-gueule-de-bois retrouva sa chouette inanimée au fond de sa cage. Harry organisa un petit enterrement intime avec quelques amis. La famille Weasley et Coq, qui avait perdu tout son entrain, étaient venu lui offrir sont soutien, ainsi que Remus et Hagrid. Et comme à tout bonheur malheur est bon, la fin prématurée de la chouette accrue sa popularité. Certaines histoire circulait, proposant qu'elle soit morte en accomplissant un acte hautement héroïque. L'année suivante, elle fut élue l'oiseau le plus populaire du monde sorcier, à titre posthume.


	5. Mon coiffeur, mon confident

**Mon coiffeur, mon confident**

Hermione venait de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui elle avait son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Elle pénétra dans le salon de coiffure _Magimèche_. Ce salon était tenu par le célèbre styliste coiffeur sorcier Armando. Il était fréquenté par toutes les plus grandes célébrités du monde sorcier. Cependant, Armando était bien plus qu'un coiffeur, aux yeux de tous il était un confident. Hermione entra et une jeune assistante la fit s'avancer au lavabo. Armando vint la retrouver après avoir terminé un brushing.

« Hermi, ma jolie, ça va ? »

« Oui Armando, et toi ? »

« Bien sûr. Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Comme d'habitude ! »

« Alors se sera un masque lissant pour cheveux abîmés et on taille les pointes. Allez Hermi chérie, la tête dans le lavabo et on fixe bien le plafond. »

« Dis-moi Armando, les affaires vont bien. »

« Ne m'en parles même pas. Avec cette guerre, on dirait que tout le monde négligent leurs cheveux. Je n'ose même plus mettre le nez dehors de peur de croiser des femmes avec d'affreeeeeuses repousses. Et puis là je ne parle même pas du laissé allé au niveau des coupes. On dirait que tout le monde oublient leurs priorités. C'est tellement décevant. Et toi Hermi chérie quoi de neuf ? Comment vont les amours ? »

« J'ai un homme dans ma vie. »

« Mais c'est merveilleux ma chérie, depuis le temps que je te dis qu'une belle fille comme toi n'a aucune raison d'être seule. Qui est-ce ? »

« Severus Snape »

« Non! Pas ce traître. »

« Armando! Severus n'est pas un traître il travaille pour l'Ordre, en tant que coiffeur de Dumbledore tu devrais le savoir. »

« Il a beau être avec l'Ordre, c'est quand même un traître à son coiffeur. » Armando se retourna vivement, pris une pose théâtrale et fixa le vide, le visage traduisant la nostalgie. « Voix-tu Hermi chérie, Severus a déjà été … un de mes meilleurs clients. »

« Pour vrai !»

Armando fit un signe de la main pour la faire taire. « Oui, c'était un de mes meilleurs clients, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique de mars 1978…

**Flash-back**

« Et voilà Sevychou. C'est terminé, tu peux regarder. »

« Mais…mais… »

« Je sais, c'est merveilleux. Ces mèches brunes et blondes s'agencent parfaitement avec ton teint et rehaussent la beauté de tes yeux. »

« Mais c'est une horreur, une abomination. Armando! Je veux que tu remettes mes cheveux comme avant. »

Severus ignorait à ce moment qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur. Il ne fallait jamais dénigrer une création de Armando. Le coiffeur sorti sa baguette.

« Très bien Severus, j'efface tes mèches, mais TU SERAS MAUDIT. JE TE CONDAMNE À AVOIR LES CHEVEUX GRAS JUSQU'À CE QUE TU SACHES RECONNAÎTRE LES TALENTS DE ARMANDO. »

**Fin du flash-back**

Le coiffeur avait les larmes aux yeux à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« J'avais pourtant mis tout mon cœur dans cette création, toute mon âme. L'ingrat n'a pas su apprécier la grandeur de mon œuvre. Et il n'est jamais plus revenu. »

« Je lui en parlerai ce soir », Hermione tapota le bras de coiffeur dans un geste de réconfort, « je suis certaines que les choses peuvent s'arranger entre vous. »

« Ah! Hermi chérie, si tu savais comment ça me touche là ce que tu dis », dans la plus pure imitation de Céline Dion, il se frappa la poitrine du poing.

Armando était un véritable faiseur de miracle, le seul en ce bas monde à avoir réussi à discipliner les cheveux rebelles de la lionne. Elle paya le coiffeur, lui fit la bise et sortie de chez Magimèche sans porter attention à la personne qui attendait sous le séchoir, caché derrière un exemplaire de _Wizard Cosmopolitan_.

« Lulu mon ange, c'est à ton tour. »

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

« Mais Lulu mon ange c'est très mauvais…», il n'eux pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son client avait déjà transplané, « de laisser une teinture trop longtemps dans les cheveux. »

Lucius transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus, son ami, un mangemort, puisse entretenir une relation avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger, ami du Survivant. Tout cela ne devait être que calomnie et il était déterminé à faire la lumière sur la situation sans plus tarder. C'est donc le pas déterminé, papier d'aluminium au vent que Malfoy remonta l'allée séparant les grilles du château. En un temps record, sans croiser qui que ce soit, il arriva devant la porte des appartements de Snape.

« ENTREZ », chantonna une douce voix mélodieuse.

Lucius poussa la porte qui alla se cogner contre le mur dans un bruit de fracas. En voyant son visiteur, Snape leva un sourcil…puis un autre.

« Lucius, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite. »

« J'ai fait une découverte te concernant, sans doute un tissu de mensonges, mais je voulais m'en assurer. »

« Qu'est-ce dont ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, cette Granger. »

Devant l'insulte contre sa compagne, Snape dégaina sa baguette en direction d'un Malfoy qui faisait de même. Le temps, se figea. Le silence était lourd, la tension à son comble.

« Ce que tu as entendu est vrai, cela te cause-t-il un quelconque désagrément », dit Snape, les dents serrées.

« Tu es un mangemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera mis au courant. »

« Très bien Lucius, dit-lui » un demi-sourire étira les lèvres du maître des potions, « mais si tu révèles mon secret, je serai dans l'obligation de révéler le tien. »

Les yeux de Snape désignaient un point sur le dessus de la tête de son visiteur. Machinalement les mains de Lucius se portèrent sur sa chevelure. Grand malheur, dans sa hâte, il avait oublié d'effacer des preuves compromettantes.

« HAAAAAAIIIIAAAAAAIIIIA! » Ce cri s'apparentait plus à l'ultrason qu'à celui de l'homme viril. Profitant du fait que Malfoy avait détourné son attention, Severus s'empara d'un appareil moldu, cadeau de Hermione, qui était posé sur une étagère tout près de lui.

Clic

Snape lança un regard à l'homme en train de s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Il s'adressa ensuite la photo polaroïd « je crois que toi et moi nous avons un rendez-vous urgent avec une photocopieuse. »

« Severus, je t'en pris ne fait pas ça, je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais ne fait pas ça … snif … honneur de la famille … snif … réputation à préserver … snif … crédibilité … snif …»

On n'entendait plus que des brides de phrases émerger du visage ruisselant de larmes du très respectable M. Malfoy, redoutable mangemort. Malgré le dédain qu'il ressentait face à cette vision, Snape ne pouvait pas laisser s'échapper une si belle occasion de faire ce qu'il voulait de la fausse blonde.

Sous la menace d'envoyer la photo aux éditeurs de _Sorcière Hebdo_, Snape réussis à convaincre Malfoy de rejoindre l'Ordre, mais plus important encore, d'être son témoin à son mariage, car il avait bien l'intention de s'unir à Hermione au terme de la guerre. Cela arriva très vite grâce aux renseignements que les deux agents doubles fournissaient.

Au finale, Lucius était plutôt satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Il était libéré du joug d'un maître mégalomane et s'était pris d'amitié avec Hermione. Ils passaient la plupart de leurs dimanche après-midi à discuter mode et coiffure devant une tasse de thé. De son côté, Severus s'était réconcilié avec Armando. Trop heureux que le sombre professeur de potion ait contribué à la chute de Voldemort, faisant ainsi revenir la clientèle chez _Magimèche_, le coiffeur avait supprimé la malédiction qui planait sur la chevelure de Severus. Maintenant en bon terme avec Armando, c'est chez lui qu'il allait trouver du réconfort quand il avait des petites chicanes de couple avec Hermione. Severus avait enfin retrouvé son coiffeur, son confident.


	6. Le bonheur des uns

**Disclamer : **Tout ce qui semble avoir un tant soit peu de crédibilité dans ce texte n'est pas a moi, mais à JKR... Le reste n'est pas non plus de ma faute. C'est le fuit d'une conspiration de neurones débiles qui tentent de me faire passer pour plus folle que je ne le suis... je suis en fait pure et innocente.

Je veux également m'excuser. Je vous ai bien fait attendre pour ce chapitre et j'en suis sincerement désolée... :S

Aussi, je ne peux pas poster ce chapitre sans prendre le temps de remercier ma correctrice et motivatrice Meish Kaos. Merci infiniment, sans toi je n'arriverais jamais à vaincre la page blanche... pas plus que ces vilaine faute d'orthographe.

Finalement, je m'en voudrais de ne pas souligner le travail fantastique de Meish Kaos qui à commencer il y a quelque moi à détourner les os du présent receuil et ammène à débilité à des sommets inégalés. Je vous invite vivement à aller lire L'annonce Fatidique : Zhe Return.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

**Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres**

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et les traits tendus. Normal, elle n'avait pas dû dormir plus de deux ou trois heures cette nuit-là. Pas que cela change de ses habitudes de fin d'année scolaire, cependant, elle n'avait pas passé la nuit à étudier. Elle avait tourné et retourné les questions dans sa tête, au même rythme qu'elle tournait et retournait dans son lit. Forcément, elle s'étrangla dans les couvertures. Le manque d'oxygène nuisant à un sommeil réparateur, elle avait vraiment une sale gueule ce matin.

C'est donc avec détermination, mais également avec sa sale gueule, qu'elle se rendit à la Grande Salle. Une fois devant les imposantes portes de bois, sa détermination avait décidé de retourner au lit. Normal, sa détermination avait également passé une très mauvaise nuit. Dommage, elle en aurait eu bien besoin. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était le jours où elle pouvait enfin se libérer de ce secret qui la rongeait depuis si longtemps… D'accord, c'est pas vraiment ça. Je reformule. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle devait affronter ses amis… non plus ? Voyons voir… Je sais ! Aujourd'hui était le jour du jugement dernier.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'avança à la table des Gryffondor. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Pfff… euphémisme. Ça promettait d'être une catastrophe. Cependant, il vient un jour dans la vie où il faut savoir affronter les personnes qu'on aime, aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions, se tenir debout face à l'adversité… mais ne nous épanchons pas dans ces débats philosophiques. La dernière personne à l'avoir fait s'est étranglée dans ses couvertures. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas avoir une sale gueule.

Avec hésitation, Hermione pris place à côté de Ginny qui la scruta avec attention. Cette dernière cessa sa contemplation.

- Et bien Hermione, tu as vraiment une sale gueule ce matin.

- JE CROIS QUE JE COMMENCE À LE SAVOIR !!!

Il faut comprendre qu'avec tout ce stress sur ces épaules, Hermione n'était pas d'humeur particulièrement patiente. À moins que ce soit parce qu'elle se sentait bien en voix, mais si c'était le cas, elle ne le manifestait pas à l'instant puisqu'un lourd silence était tombé à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage. Mais oui ! C'est pas parce que sa détermination était partie se recoucher qu'elle n'avait pas de courage ! Elle était une Gryffondor, par tout les diables ! N'est-ce pas ça la définition du courage des Gryffondor : s'embarquer dans des situations quand on sait d'avance que cela va mener à la catastrophe ?

C'est donc loin de ses dangereuses couvertures qu'elle recommença à jongler avec les questions qui avaient tant nuit à son sommeil. Devait-elle le leur annoncer ? Devait-elle garder cela pour elle et vivre son amour en secret ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de perdre leur précieuse amitié ? Mais si elle pouvait vivre son amour au grand jour en conservant leur amitié, elle serait forcément plus heureuse ? Cette dernière option n'était pas à considérer, ils ne l'accepterait jamais ! Mais ce sont ses amis, ils doivent l'accepter ! Des amis, des vrais, sont supposés comprendre ces choses là ! Et puis, s'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est juste parce qu'ils ne sont que des couillons complètement dénué de sentiments ! C'EST ÇA ! ILS NE SONT QUE DES COUILLONS !!!!!

- Hermione, est-ce que tu veux du jus de citrouille ?

- CE N'EST PAS UN COUILLONS COMME TOI, HARRY, QUI VA ME DIRE QUOI BOIRE LE MATIN… euh… me passerais-tu le lait… euh… s'il te plait.

Décidément, Hermione était en voix ce matin. Tellement qu'elle en avait décoiffé Draco assis plus loin à la table des Serpentards. Malgré les deux bouteilles de gel qu'il avait utilisé ce matin. Il quitta donc la salle pour aller s'enduire la tête avec le contenu d'une troisième bouteille. Avis aux investisseurs, les actions de cette compagnie de gel capillaire grimpent en bourse… mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler finance. D'ailleurs, à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione s'était retournée vers ses amis, une expression grave sur le visage, expression réservée aux moments où elle avait quelque chose de vraiment très important à dire.

-…

Manifestement, elle avait besoin d'encore quelques secondes pour se préparer. En espérant qu'elle ne tarde pas trop parce qu'avec ses cernes noirs sous les yeux, le regard fixe et la bouche mi-ouverte, Hermione donnait une drôle d'impression. Brrrrrrr !!!

- J'ai une chose très importante à vous annoncer. Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle, mais il faut vraiment que je vous le dise.

Ron lui pris la main, le regard plein de compassion.

- Dis-nous tout Hermione, nous t'écouterons et ferons tout pour te comprendre, les amis sont fait pour ça.

Hermione regarda Ron un moment, cligna des yeux, le regarda encore, secoua la tête et entrepris de refouler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre dans son inconscient.

- Bon ! Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Je sors avec Snape.

Hermione, qui s'attendait à une multitudes d'expressions de désapprobation : pleurs, évanouissement, tentative de suicide, envie pressante de vider une bouteille de whisky pur feu et peut-être même à un passage en capslock, ferma les yeux et attendit que l'orage arrive. Elle attendit. Elle attendit encore. Décidément, la météo était au beau fixe aujourd'hui. Même pas une petite averse dispersée. Chose d'autant plus appréciée qu'elle avait laissé son parapluie à l'étage.

Elle se permit un coup d'œil à ses voisins de table. Même pas une expression de surprise dans leur visage. Il n'y avait là que trois regards bovins qui attendaient le bout qui était supposé les choquer. À moins qu'ils n'aient plutôt attendu la permission d'aller brouter au champ. Hermione en conclu qu'ils n'avaient pas dû comprendre. Peut-être devait-elle traduire sa dernière phrase en langue bovine. Comment c'est déjà ? Mooouu mouuuuu mooooou ? Mieux valait juste le répéter en langue humaine. Elle entrepris donc de répéter en faisant un effort pour bien articuler et bien détacher chaque syllabe. Pas le moment de se mettre à parler comme une vache espagnole. Quoi que…

- Jeeeee. Sooooors. Aaaaaveeeeec. Snaaaaaape.

Harry sortit de son état d'apathie et lui fit… un beau grand sourire.

- Oui, c'est très bien.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Harry lui avait répondu « Oui, c'est très bien », Harry-j'emmerde-Snape-ce-salaud-fini lui avait répondu « Oui, c'est très bien » ! De deux choses l'une : soit il s'était cogné très fort la tête lors de sont dernier évanouissement, ce qui lui avait donner une commotion cérébrale qui perturbait son jugement, soit il y avait un malentendu et il croyait qu'elle avait une sortie scolaire prévue avec Snape dans le courant de la journée. Elle fut très tenté par la première hypothèse qui, avouons-le, est particulièrement plausible, cependant, cela ne s'appliquait pas à Ron et Ginny. C'est qu'elle ne devait pas être assez explicite.

- Reprenons. Je n'ai aucune sortie de prévue avec Snape, j'entretiens une relation avec Snape.

- Et c'est une bonne chose que vous vous entendiez si bien.

Le commentaire de Ginny créa une série de réactions chez sa condisciple. Ses ongles pénétrèrent dans le bois de la table, ses dents se mirent à grincer et sa paupière droite à tressauter. Pendant ce temps, dans le cerveau d'Hermione, un neurone voulant observer la scène stoppa brusquement sa progression, causant un immense carambolage. L'autoroute de la Raison s'en trouva complètement congestionnée. Il fut également déconseillé d'emprunter la rue de la Dignité et l'avenue de la Pudeur. La circulation fut détournée sur le chemin de la Folie. Sur le boulevard de l'Hystérie, la circulation était très fluide.

Puisque Hermione est une personne très, très patiente, elle voulu s'assurer que ses amis avaient bien saisi la nature de sa relation avec Snape. Elle décida donc de reformuler les choses en des termes plus clairs. Aussi, pour donner plus de poids à ses propos, elle fit grimper sa voix d'un octave ou deux et elle ajouta également quelque mouvement de bras frénétique.

- Comment vous expliquer… j'ai fait une expérimentation sur les bienfaits de la pipe sur les nerfs du professeur de potion, il m'a donner des grands coup de louche dans le chaudron, je lui ai sucer l'éprouvette jusqu'à pouvoir goûter de sa potion magique. J'AI DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES AVEC SNAPE !!!

Harry plissa les yeux de concentration.

-Si je me souviens bien, j'ai déjà lu quelque part qu'une vie sexuelle épanouie était un des facteurs favorisant la bonne entente au sein des couples.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

La bouche de Hermione se tordit et elle émit un son d'un étrange nature. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un cri, ni un soupir. On aurait dit une sorte de rire, mais cela aurait très bien pu être un grognement ou même un éternuement. Pour les besoins de la cause, nous prendrons pour acquis qu'elle fit un bruit, avant de se précipiter à la table des professeurs et d'en revenir en traînant le maître des potions.

Et là, au milieu de la Grande Salle, en plein petit déjeuner, devant tout Poudlard, elle lui roula une pelle plus efficace que le meilleur détartrage. Si ses parents avaient été présents, ils auraient été très fière de leur progéniture. Même Draco s'en trouva tout décoiffé. Il repartie encore une fois pour faire des retouches à sa coiffure. Ron se retourna pour faire face à Harry et Ginny.

- Vous trouvez pas qu'ils font un beau couple ?

Snape, interloqué par tant d'affection de si bon matin, tout comme par l'attitude des trois Gryffondor, leva un sourcil et retourna s'asseoir avec les autres enseignants, laissant derrière lui une Hermione effondrée sur le sol en position fœtale en pleine discutions avec Bobby Bibeau, son ami imaginaire qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis de nombreuses années.

Une fois de retour à la table des professeurs, Snape surpris le directeur et la professeur de métamorphose en grande discussion.

- Je ne peux en tolérer davantage, Albus. Vous devez cesser cette mascarade immédiatement.

- Vous connaissez les restrictions budgétaires auxquelles nous devons faire face, Minerva. Ça me déplait autant que vous, mais j'ai les mains liées.

Mais la directrice des Gryffondor n'entendit pas un mot de la défense de son supérieur.

- À leur insu. Dans leur jus de citrouille. Passe encore si cela n'avait été fait avec des élèves volontaires. Il doit bien avoir d'autres moyens !

- Ils ont beaucoup de moyens et sont prêts à investir de grosses sommes. C'était une occasion inespérée de renflouer nos coffres.

- Severus, dites quelque chose.

McGonagall regardait son confrère de travail de manière implorante.

- En tant que chercheur, je n'ai aucun problème avec l'expérimentation du Prozac sur les élèves. Il faut bien faire des tests pour s'assurer que tout fonctionne bien.

- Je suis certaine que vous ne diriez pas cela si votre maison n'avait pas été choisie pour être le groupe témoin ! Et puis je suis certaine que les parents ne seraient pas d'accord avec le fait que leurs enfants servent de cobayes pour des expériences et… et…

Elle prit quelques gorgées de thé, le temps de formuler d'autres arguments. Cependant, plus elle buvait, plus sa tête cherchait à se rapprocher de la table. Elle finit par s'endormir entre le pichet de lait et le plat d'œuf au bacon.

Voyant la scène, Albus jeta un regard de désapprobation à Severus. Le directeur aurait dû rire à cette scène, me direz-vous. Et bien, voyez-vous, à cause des coupures budgétaires, le directeur avait dû réduire sa consommation de bonbons. Évidemment, il n'aurait pas eu de problèmes financiers s'il avait investit dans la compagnie de produit capillaire qui fournissait les Malfoy, mais Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à lire les cotes de la bourse. Et comme son sens de l'humour est directement proportionnel à sa glycémie, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Cependant, il se réconfortait en se disant que la période de disette prendrait bientôt fin. Il se frotta les mains d'anticipation, ses lèvres prirent la forme d'un sourires diabolique et il se mit à chuchoter pour lui-même.

- C'est ça mes petits, buvez, buvez. Buvez encore et encore, parce que quand vous aurez tout bu, Honeyduke sera à moi, mouhahahahaha, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!


End file.
